


The Seduction of Mycroft Holmes

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Mycroft, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Greg, Virgin Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the divorce is taken care of, Greg can move on to what he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seduction of Mycroft Holmes

Greg Lestrade dropped his phone on the coffee table and looked around his flat. Still pretty bare; he'd left most everything behind in the divorce. The couch was his however, dark, comfortable, worn leather. Sometimes it seemed he slept there more than in the brand-new bed.

Today he hoped to put that bed to a better use. While he was married he'd been completely faithful, which hadn't gone unnoticed by the court. Now, though, he was a free man. And he'd made his choice.

The knock on the door was polite. Greg smiled and went to answer it.

Mycroft looked as cold and imperious as ever. He wore a stunning greatcoat in a shade of grey-blue that set off his eyes perfectly. For a moment Greg's breath was stolen. Mycroft shifted the umbrella in his hands.

"Come in, please." Greg stepped back so he could enter. Mycroft stayed quiet as he helped him shrug off his coat and hang it. The umbrella stayed in his hands as he scanned the room before looking down at Greg. "I understand you wished to speak with me?"

It felt like Mycroft was reading him like a book. And he probably was. "I did. Have a seat, please."

He perched on the edge of the couch, looking at it. "This is the only furniture you brought from your old home."

Of course Mycroft knew. Damn Holmes. He sat on the adjacent armchair. "I'm a free man, now."

Mycroft watched him. "Hence your reason for inviting me here tonight."

"Yes." Greg had no reason to lie.

"And what makes you think I'd be interested in such an offer?"

Greg leaned forward, licking his lips. He took in the perfectly crisp suit, the ramrod straight posture, the delicate hands toying with the umbrella. "I have known you for years."

Mycroft's gaze didn't falter. "We've barely had a dozen meetings."

Greg folded his hands under his chin. "I may not be a Holmes, but to be good at my job, I have to be able to read people. And I am damn good at my job."

Silence stretched out like a thick blanket. Finally Mycroft spoke. "Isn't some sort of alcoholic beverage generally offered to make these negotiations go smoother?"

Smiling softly, Greg got up and went into the kitchen. He returned with wine in a bucket of ice and two glasses. He poured Mycroft a glass and handed it to him before pouring his own.

Sipping it, Mycroft looked over the bottle on the coffee table. "I have long been a man of ambition, Inspector."

"Greg. Or Gregory. I suspected as much. Long hours,hard work. Since you first started school?"

"Approximately." Mycroft took a breath. He looked up at Greg, then back down at the table, faint flush creeping into his cheeks. "I have never..."

Heart skipping in his chest, Greg moved to his side, longing to peel away the suit he wore like protective armor. One hand brushed the man's knee. "I would be more than honored to be the one to teach you."

Something softened in his eyes as he looked over. "Gregory," he said softly, setting the umbrella aside.

Cupping his chin with one hand, Greg drew him into a tender kiss. Mycroft rested his hands on Greg's knees, the barest tremble showing his nerves. It took all Greg had not to push, not to shove him back on the couch and attack his buttons. Instead he let go and pulled away, looking at him. "I can go as slow as you need."

Mycroft caught his breath and opened his eyes. Suddenly he was pushing Greg back on the couch, tongue pushing into his mouth sloppily. Greg moaned against him, hands fisting in the suit jacket. He pulled away after a minute, wicked grin spreading on his face.

"Been wanting to do that a while?" asked Greg with a laugh.

"You have no idea."

"My bedroom. Come on." Greg took his hand and led him down the hall. He wrapped an arm around Mycroft's waist and kissed him with passion, tasting the wine and the need and feeling the taller men's erection pressing against his hip.

Mycroft moaned softly. Greg nipped his lip before peeling the jacket off his shoulders. "I'm guessing you've wanted to kiss like that about as long as I've wanted to strip you out of this suit. No, don't help," he said as Mycroft reached for the waistcoat.

Mycroft dropped his hands to his side. Greg gave another quick kiss and laid the jacket in a chair. He undid the waistcoat and set it down with just as much care. Then the tie, letting the soft material slide through his fingers. Mycroft's breath hitched, but he kept his silence as Greg began unbuttoning his shirt. Watching his face, Greg unhooked his belt so he could tug his shirt tails out of his trousers.

Biting his lip, Mycroft turned away slightly as he peeled off the dress shirt and started tugging on the undershirt. "Gregory, I know I have never been a particularly attractive man..."

Greg turned his chin back towards him and kissed him. "Neither of us are spring chickens. I don't care. It's you I want." He pulled the undershirt over Mycroft's head and added it to the pile on the chair.

Smiling, he ran his hand along Mycroft's chest. He loved the soft red hair, the smattering of freckles. Taking his hand he led him to the bed, crouching to take off his shoes and socks before pushing him onto his back and kissing him again. "Do you want to go all the way?"

Mycroft hooked a hand around his head and pulled him closer to kiss down his jaw and neck. "Yes. You need to remove my trousers and you are wearing far too many clothes."

Greg grinned and grabbed the waistband. Mycroft lifted his hips so he could get then off, leaving him in black silk boxers. "Very nice," said Greg, leaning down to kiss a pale thigh.

Propping himself on one elbow, he watched Greg lay the trousers down as carefully as everything else. Eyes dark, he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, revealing teasing flesh as he hadn't bothered with an undershirt. "You are a work of art," said Mycroft softly.

"Wait until I get my hands on you. I'm going to make you moan," promised Greg.

"Promises, promises," taking a breath, Mycroft touched himself through his boxers. Greg dropped his shirt on the floor, then his trousers. He watched Mycroft worry his lip as he hooked fingers in his boxers and dropped those too. Mycroft's eyes went wide and his hand stilled.

Greg chuckled. "Well that's good for the ego." He moved to the bed and snagged one of Mycroft's hands and put it on himself before leaning down to mouth him through the material.

Mycroft gasped, awkwardly trying to slide his hand up and down Greg's cock. Greg wrapped a hand around his and held it in place, slowly rocking into his grip. From what he could feel through the silk, the man's cock wasn't bad either.

"May I?" Asked Greg softly.

Mycroft nodded.

Carefully, Greg tugged the boxers down and off, kissing his thigh before removing the hand from his cock. "Scoot up to the head of the bed."

Mycroft obeyed with eyes gone dark with lust. He covered himself nervously as Greg dug out a condom and lube out of his drawer. "Haven't been with a man in years, but God knows what my wife might have picked up. Haven't been tested yet. I will remedy that though."

"It's fine.” He watched Greg. “I am not completely unfamiliar with the process," he said.

"Toys aren't the same though. Don't worry, I'm going to take great care of you."

Leaning down, Greg kissed the hand covering Mycroft's lap and gently parted his legs. He warmed the lube in his hands before running a hand down his perineum to softly stroke his entrance.

Mycroft gasped. Greg captured his lips in a kiss as the man's hands reached up to grip his arms. He added more lube before pressing a finger past the tight ring of muscle.

"Greg!" It was somewhere between a shout and a moan.

He ran his free hand soothingly down Mycroft’s chest. "Relax. I have you."

Mycroft spread his legs wider, rocking against him. There was more lube as Greg patiently worked him open. He kissed his hip. "You're so beautiful. So good for me. I've wanted you so long." Another finger joined the first.

Moaning, eyes screwed shut, cock leaking, Mycroft made a desperate sight. Greg leaned down and licked away a drop, making him moan all the more. "I want to fill you, but I'm going to make sure you're good and ready first."

"Please...I need..." Greg kissed him again and added a bit more lube before tearing open the condom.

He whimpered as Greg carefully withdrew his fingers. "I have you," he said softly, lining himself up. "Relax."

Greg pushed just the head of his cock in. Mycroft cried out. "Don't tense," hissed Greg, kissing him again, running a hand down his side. "Relax, beautiful. Hey, open your eyes."

Mycroft slowly opened his eyes, blinking away tears at the corner of his eyes. "There you are," smiled Greg. "See it's okay. I'll take it easy, just breathe."

He added more lube and started working himself deeper, keeping, Mycroft’s eyes locked on his own. He brushed aside some hair that had fallen loose. "You're so tight."

“Greg,” Mycroft moaned, wrapping his legs around him

Greg gathered Mycroft in his arms, inhaling the musky scent in the crook of his neck, holding him tight against his chest as if the two could truly be merged into one. With a groan and teeth scraping against his shoulder, Mycroft came between then, blunt nails scratching at his back.  

"Oh God," panted Greg as muscles clenched around him. Two more thrusts and he was coming, moving deep and hard against his lover.

"Gregory," Mycroft breathed at last. Pushing himself up he kissed him slowly, passionately, before carefully pulling out. He kissed his chest as he got up and padded to the bathroom, dropping the condom in the bin.

He warmed the flannel and quickly returned to clean up his lover. Mycroft purred contentedly and reached for him. Greg finished and tossed the rag on the edge if the nightstand and climbed back in, pulling the covers over them both.

Mycroft curled against his chest. Greg kissed his freckled shoulder and held him tightly. "Thank you," mumbled Mycroft.

"I'm not going anywhere. This is only the start."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
